1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier system and a method thereof, and in particular, to a carrier system utilizing a radio wave to determine the occupation state of a seat and a type of the occupant on the seat of a carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicle design, occupants' safety, especially in driving, has always been an important topic. Most vehicles are equipped with a relevant safety mechanism for protecting the occupants in the vehicle in response to the situations, relevant to the occupants' safety, happened to the vehicle. For example, the safety mechanism will be activated to deliver an alert message, such as an audio alert message or an indicating light, to notify the occupants in the vehicle, when the occupants do not buckle-up the seatbelt completely or the doors of the vehicle are not closed completely.
The safety mechanism may further include a pressure detection system. The pressure detection system includes a pressure sensor disposed in a seat which is configured to determine, by sensing the occupant's weight on the seat, whether an occupant is on the seat. Therefore, the safety mechanism will be activated to enable an airbag in response to the occupied seat.